Padme's Death
by Micki Skye
Summary: One shot. An attempt to fix the gaping plot hole left in ROTJ by slightly changing Padme's death scene.


TITLE: Padme's Death

RATING: G

DESCRIPTION: One shot. A rewrite of the Padme death scene in ROTS as an attempt to fix the gaping plot hole it left in ROTJ.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."  
"She's dying?"  
"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."  
"Babies?"  
"She's carrying twins."

Padme cried out in pain. The physical pain from the labor was the least of her concerns. The pain of losing Anakin was more than she could bear. What had happened to him? Why had he turned on her like that? It was worse than if he had died. In a way, Anakin was dead. He had become some kind of evil being, one of those Sith that she had heard him talk about, though Padme never really understood what that meant. All she knew was that it was something very bad. And she had seen with her own eyes what Anakin had become. Those eyes…those weren't Anakin's eyes. The Anakin she knew would never have lashed out like that. He would never hurt her. And now, something was wrong, something had happened when Anakin had choked her. The choke had not killed her then and there, but he had done something that was taking the life force from her. She couldn't go on, she knew that. The labor was tearing the strength from her body, and she felt her life simply draining away. She should be filled with joy at the birth of her children, instead she was grieving for the loss of their father. She couldn't imagine a life without Anakin. She was giving up.

Obi-Wan was beside her, though his presence offered her little comfort. Padme cried out for Anakin. She screamed in pain as the medical droid delivered the first child.

"Oo-bah, oo-bah," it said.  
"It's a girl," Obi-Wan translated. The droid passed him the baby and he held her up to her mother. Padme wearily lifted her head to see her daughter. 

"Leia," she said, remembering the name she and Anakin had chosen for a girl. The baby's eyes were tightly shut, but already Padme could see that her daughter would look a lot like her. Padme was filled with sadness, knowing that she would not see this little girl grow up. Visions flashed into Padme's mind, visions of a strong, powerful woman. She somehow sensed that she was seeing what her daughter would become. Padme had never really understood this "force" that Anakin always talked about. But sometimes, every now and then, she felt a glimmer of something…she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she was feeling something of the force. Anakin and Obi-Wan had a peculiar kind of energy that eminated from them, that she could feel, and now Padme could sense that same energy coming from Leia. She knew Leia was strong in the force.

"Leia," she whispered. The baby's eyes opened just a fraction. "Leia," said Padme, a little louder. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to connect to her daughter.  
Obi-Wan sensed the change in the force. "Padme," he said. "What are you doing? How are you using the force?"

"I can't let them forget me…." she gasped. "Leia, Leia, remember me! Don't forget me Leia!" Padme tried to remember all the important moments of her life. They flashed before her eyes. Tiny Leia's eyes suddenly shot open. Obi-Wan could feel the energy between mother and daughter, as Padme's memories flowed through the force and were absorbed by the baby. He could see, Padme by the lake of Naboo, being elected Queen, Padme and Anakin playing in the fields, their wedding.

Suddenly the images were cut off abrubtly as Padme collapsed and fell back against the operating table. Obi-Wan handed Leia to another droid, as Padme started to deliver the second baby.

The droid spoke again, telling them the child was a boy. "Luke," said Padme wearily. "Oh Luke." She felt what was left of her strength slipping away. "There is good in him Obi-Wan," she gasped. "I felt it, there is still good in him." She reached for her son. "Luke," she breathed. "Remember your father." Padme tried to summon memories of Anakin to send to Luke, but she was losing strength. "Luke, there is good in him. Never forget that. You can find it, you can help him. Remember him Luke….there is good in him…you can…save….him…." 

"Padme!" cried Obi-Wan, sensing her letting go.

"Save him Luke….bring…your…father…back…" Her head dropped against the table, lifeless. Obi-Wan felt it. She was gone.


End file.
